


With Teeth and Claws

by StarScreamLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki MCU, loki marvel
Genre: Blood, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, predator loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: No story whatsoever, just two creatures who cave in to basic lust and desire.Warnings: NSFW, smut (the entire story), Dom!Loki, predatory!Loki, Loki!smut, Sex, mentions of blood, they don’t play nice (I hope the title says enough about that!), did I mention NSFW?!!!





	With Teeth and Claws

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got no clue where this came from… Maybe I’ve been writing a little bit to much predator!Loki in my other fanfics and got swept away or something. I’ve tried to keep it classy...

The water surrounded you and you plunged to the deep. You tried to struggle, to breathe, but his grip on you was firm and you could not escape him. You felt your feathers retract and a firm hand gripped your hair and yanked you out of the water.

“Your mine,” Loki growled in your ear ear as he pulled your hair and with his other hand nails raked over your bare back, leaving bloody marks as he did.

He grabbed you by the jaw and with a powerful throw he tossed you on the bank of the river. While coughing to get the water out of your throat you looked up and saw him stalking out of the water, slowly.

Your eyes lingered on his naked chest and as he waded out of the water, your eyes wandered down over his bare flesh.

A look of primal hunger and ancient desire was readable from his eyes. He would have you, how he wanted, when he wanted, and there was no escaping that. You didn't mind because your body was already set alight with burning desire.

You purposely sought out this salmon out of thousands and had yanked it out of the water. But of course it hadn't been a fish, for salmons weren't green with a golden shimmer, only the God of Lies was.

You pushed the hair out of your eyes to let them better feast upon the naked God, in your mind already ravishing him. The forest around you had gone quiet, for all the animals knew that if they weren't top of the food chain, they'd better stay silent or leave when Gods played.

Loki stalked towards you, a low growl in his throat and a snarl on his lips. There was only one person in the world who dared - and was allowed - to hunt him, and that was you.

Both of you burning with desire, a longing to ravished each other and both be prey and hunter. The air was thick with lust and filled with anticipation of what might come.

Carefully you crouched, seizing up the Trickster that was closing in on you, eyeing his every movement, and when you could afford it for a second, eyeing so much more.

With a few quick paces he was near you and at the same time you gracefully straightened. Not set back in the slightest as your faces were close to each other, both growls and snarls but not touching yet.

The first move would set the tone and the first one to act would set the pace. Both of you wanted to be able to control the tone and the pace thus a calculated move was needed.

You gave in, your loins burning with desire, and made the first move. Your head jerked forward to bite Loki's lip while your hand shot out to his stiffened member. Loki gave in on the move your hand had made, but he quickly pulled away from your attempted bite and you missed. He wasted no time and pushed his head forward, catching your lip between his teeth and biting.

It was decided, you would set the pace, he the tone.

Loki let go of your lip and a wicked smile formed on his lips and bowed his head to your ear and whispered. “I told you that you would be mine.” He then bit your ear as his hand pushed between your legs, drawing a moan from you. His fingers played teasingly between your legs, never fully touching where you wanted him to, but just skimming past it so the sensation of that teasing still made you shudder every time.

Your free hand lingered over his torso, nails prickling his skin while doing so and for a second you took control of yourself and pushing the desire to the side. No, not for long, just long enough to show him you weren't a plaything to own but a Goddess to be worshipped!

Slowly you worked his arousal in your hand while your other hand slowly crept up to the base of Loki's neck. He hissed a moan between his teeth still nibbling your ear but you could feel his grip losen.

Quickly you grabbed his hair and yanked his head back while pushing forward with your entire body weight. Surprised Loki took a few steps back under the pressure and you broke free from his grasp, spun behind him while still pulling his hair and his head backwards. Your breasts pressed against his back, your body against his, wrapping an arm around his waist grabbing his arousal again which you had to let go moments before.

Loki started of with a snarl but it quickly changed to a moan of pleasure. You hissed in his ear, “you may own me, but you will never tame me.” And as you worked your hand quicker you licked his neck drawing a shivering moan from him.

You let go of his hair and with your tongue traced down to his shoulder and bit. His hand caught the back of your head and his firm grip kept your head there while with the other he dug his nails in the back of your hand that was still holding him. The blood welled on your hand and you let go, drawing a moan from Loki that was both a disappointment and victory.

His fingers locked in your hair and as he pulled it you obliged to follow. Deftly he turned around so your faces met and for a moment you just looked at each other, panting heavily. Then Loki let out a desirable sigh and kissed you on the lips. Soft at first, but as you both fought for control the kiss turned into biting at each other's lips. Guttural snarls were exchanged by the two of you and soon you both tasted blood. It was the most basic of desires you both had, the need to be in control, but it was already decided that he would set the tone, so you succumbed.

“Good,” he said as he took this minor victory and still holding your hair, he pulled and then pushed you to your knees.

You took him in your mouth and with your tongue you danced over his head. A primal moan escaped his lips and he pulled harder on your hair. Your hands found its way to the lower of his back, slowly tracing their way down while playfully pinching the soft flesh of his behind.

“For one who will not be tamed, you-- aaaAAA”. Your hands had lingered downward, softly digging your nails im the soft flesh of his behind, teasing him, slowly tracing downward, and then suddenly digging your nails deep in his thighs, raking his skin and drawing blood.

He viciously yanked your head back by your hair which he was still holding and he caught the mischievous look in your eyes.

A sigh that was a little bit angry but even more filled with lust escaped his lips and he bend forward to kiss you.

Now it was your turn to grab his hair and yank him down and the two of you rolled through the grass of the riverbank.

Both of you struggled to be on top, trying to push the other on its back, and when almost put on your own back, hooking a leg or an arm to dislodge the other of its hold and you would roll on again.

The struggle was slow, altered by quick moves, slow kisses, light touches, a small caress or a nibble, but in the end Loki was on top, pinning your arms besides your head. You gave up on the struggle and looked him in the eye, seeing the sheer lust that lingered there.

Loki felt you give in to his dominance and he let go of one arm, with his hand slowly tracing over your skin, touching your breasts, over your belly, teasingly tracing downwards until his hand was between your legs.

He played and teased but didn't put his fingers inside you, drawing a moan from your lips and you breathed heavy. Quickly he thrusted one finger inside but pulled out again, drawing a frustrated moan from your lips and with your free hand raked your nails down his back, drawing a hiss from him. 

“My prey,” he snarled possessively in your ear and thrusted two fingers inside you. You arched your back in pleasure, writhing underneath him, trying to kiss him but his lips were out of reach. A mischievous smile played around his lips as he watched your futile attempts to reach his lips while his fingers still were inside you, twisting, thrusting, and caressing your most sensitive spot. Your hips bucked and you felt a crescendo build up in your body, edging closer to your high. A gutteral whimper escaped your lips which turned into a primal scream of lust as you felt your release rage through you. Your ears ringing, your breathing in ragged breaths and your nails sinking deep into the skin of Loki's back.

You rode out your orgasm while he still thrusted his fingers inside you, teasing you, and when you opened your eyes you saw Loki possessively looking back at you, a small victorious smile on his lips.

You arched your head forward to kiss him and this time he let you by leaning forwards. But your kiss quickly turned to little nibbles as your hand traced down from his back, across his side, his abdomen, down to his hardened member.

“I’m not prey,” you said between nibbles on his lip.

With your thumb you played with his head while your fingers closed around his shaft, softly pulling at first, but as you heard the moans escape his lips, you pulled harder and faster.

More moans and snarls left his lips while his hand between your legs faltered.

He suddenly bit your lip hard and vicious and as you were taken aback by the sudden move, you let him go. Briefly you caught his smile as he quickly turned you over on your stomach and pinned your arms to the ground.

A startled but with pleasure filled gasp escaped your lips as you felt him thrust himself inside you and you felt his teeth in your neck.

“Not prey than, but you are mine,” he snarled between bites and nibbles in your neck and thrusted deep inside you.

Once again you felt the crescendo build up inside you with each thrust he made. “Then make me yours”, you said between ragged breaths. 

His thrusts got quicker and harder, and behind your back you heard him starting to gasp. You felt your walls tighten as your release got closer, digging your nails in the dirt, gasping until your orgasm took hold of you for the second time.

As you felt your high wash over you, you felt Loki come as well feeding your orgasm, and you his. 

Two primal screams of desire, pleasure and lust, filled the air as two beings basked in each other's, and their own, release.

As you were finished, Loki let your arms go, placed one hand next to your head while the other lingered over your back, his nails sometimes digging in sending little pricks of delicious pain through your body.

He snarled in your ear and opened his mouth to speak, but you beat him to it. “Yes, yours!”

“Don’t forget,” he panted in your ear. You felt how he crawled of you and you rolled to your back. Two blue eyes fixed you with a stare almost piercing into your soul. Then he moved towards the river and waded into it.

“I will not,” you promised him as you pushed yourself up to your feet and looked at the glistening water.

A mischievous smile was all the answer you got from him before he shapeshifted, and you caught yourself smiling as well.

And so the salmon swam away as you stretched your wings and took to the sky.


End file.
